


The Strabble (Strax Drabble)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Strax Field Reports, idk what this is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Strax gives his report on the days goings on- including  the visit of the brave warrior known as the Doctor as well as his pale friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Strabble (Strax Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> idek if i can take myself seriously at this point Don’t read this?

Strax knew what needed to be done. He wasnt an idiot. He was much smarter than most gave him credit for. He could run thousands of battle strategy probability numbers through his head and come up with an answer in less than a minute. This is, after all, why he was commander of the second fleet of the Sontaran warriors. 

There had been many events that took place that day. The typical quiet and mundane human-ness of Paternoster Row was interrupted by the whooshing sound of a TARDIS. This was the time machine that the being known as The Doctor travelled in. 

The Doctor was a mighty warrior who could strike almost as much fear into a person as Strax himself could. 

It was strange to see him here. The last time he was here Strax had found that he had done the slimy Time Lord trick of regeneration. It had been a long time since he had been back. 

He didn’t get much off of the man, but despite looking in peak condition, he seemed saddened by something. Strax didn’t understand what this could be, but he didn’t ask. 

This time around he brought a funny looking girl with him. She was tall enough, bald, and very pale. She looked almost sickly in that sense. Maybe she needed some more iron or vegetable matter. 

The Doctor and his woman friend went to talk to Madame Vastra about something or other. He was too busy fetching the tea as she had asked to catch most of the conversation. 

Within a few hours, the streets of London had been terrorised by a fleet of putrid Judoon, but the five of them got rid of the ugly rhinoceros looking aliens quite quickly. Just another typical day. 

After the Doctor and his strange friend (who Strax had come to find was named Nardole) had gone away in their box, Strax went back to his nightly butler duties. These included such tasks as making tea, sweeping the foyer, and scaring the chickens off of the front stoop. As he was dusting the mantle, he overheard his friends talking about the Doctor and why he had looked so sad. Vastra and Jenny were busy discussing the falling in battle of his lady friend. This was interesting information to say the least. Information that Strax knew what he had to do with. 

Later on that night, he sat down at the desk in his room and opened his (far too advanced for 18th century London) computer. 

“Ahem... Strax to Sontar. Strax to Sontar. Field report RE2/GE. I have come across new information about the Time Lord known as the Doctor. It seems as though he has gone through yet another loss....”

These tapes, of course, never did make it to Sontar. Vastra and Jenny knew it was a nice way for Strax to feel like he was doing something, though. So they let him make as many reports as his little clone heart desired. 


End file.
